A Light in the Dark
by Blue moon 543
Summary: My first Fanfic. Summary inside. Rated T for Language, violence, romance, and mature humor. Changed the title--Previously titled "Ninja heart"
1. New Student

(Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka...well, everyone except the adults/elderly is 13, okay? okay. Middle School.) Worried for his granddaughter's safety, Mikan's grandfather hires a body guard for Miss Sakara without telling her about it. But, will this martial-art specialist go beyond her duty to protect someone else besides Mikan? And what will be the price to pay if she does?

--

Mikan shot through the hallways. She hoped she would not be late again. _Please, just let me be on time! _she prayed. Mikan began to turn around the corner, when she slammed into someone. The brunette fell to the floor with a thud. She sighed. This always happened to her. Always. She quickly picked up her things, and then stood up.

"I'm sorry. I guess I need to be more careful." she muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. The person in front of her shrugged. "It's okay, no big deal". Mikan bowed, and quickly ran on to class. She didn't get a good look at the person she had just bumped into, but the person had got a good look at her. "So...your Mikan Sakara? Looks like this job will be harder than I thought..." the figure whispered to itself.

--

Mikan burst through the front doors, a big smile on her face. _I'm on time! I don't believe it! _she thought. The young girl greeted everyone, including her best friend, Hotaru, which got her hit with the new and improved Baka gun.

"Oh, Hotaru, why do you have to be so mean?" Mikan whined, as she sat down at her seat.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Hotaru replied, as she worked on a new invention.

Mikan opened her mouth to reply, but, Hotaru stopped her. "Forget it. I don't want to know the reason."

The brunette pouted silently, and glanced at the clock across the room. "That's odd. Usually, Narumi or a substitute teacher is here by now...I wonder what's keeping him?" Mikan mumbled. Of course, her emotionless best-friend simply shrugged as she tucked her invention back into her bag.

"Do you think Narumi-sensei is in trouble?" Mikan asked Hotaru. Her mind began to wander and thought of the multiple things that could have occurred. A frightened look appeared on her face.

Hotaru shrugged. "Don't know. But don't worry about it, idiot. It's none of your business anyway."

"Hotaru! How can you not be worried for Narumi sensei?" Mikan replied, trying to pull off an angry look towards the Ice queen, but sadly failing to do so.

A certain raven haired boy that had been silently listening in on the two girls conversation, now decided to cut in. Probably to annoy the brunette.

"Eh, I always knew that guy would get caught for something. I bet he is already halfway to the police station right about now for some kind of child assault crime or whatever." the boy, although secretly amused by the look of frustration that was starting to show on Mikan's face, kept his sights on his manga, pretending to read through the pages.

"Natsume..." Ruka whispered softly in a warning jesture. The blonde haired boy was very much aware that this would lead to another fight between his best friend and a certain female student.

Mikan turned to face the black haired boy. "Narumi-sensei is a good person! He would never brake the rules! YOU, on the other hand, should be the one locked up!" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah, what for? Telling a _little girl _how stupid she is?" he shot back, now looking away from his manga.

"My name is Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! And I am not a little girl!" the brunette retorted.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, big girls didn't through little hissy-fits." Natsume said, smirking

_This isn't getting you anywhere, Mikan...Just let it go for now and he might just leave you alone._Mikan thought, turning her back to him. Sure, it would have been quite surprising about two or three years ago if Mikan had just ignored Natsume right in the middle of a fight. But now the young girl seemed to have just a bit more self control when it came to fighting with the black cat. Well, maybe not that much, but she knew when it was time to turn away and be silent.

Finally, the doors opened, and Narumi-sensei walked back in. He didn't seem injured or in trouble, just bewildered a little bit. Mikan ran up to her sensei as soon as he arrived.

"What happened Narumi-sensei? Where were you?" she asked, her worry reflected in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Mikan. Actually, I have some good news." he replied, patting the pig-tailed girl on the head.

Narumi clapped his hands. "Attention, everyone! I have an announcement!" he said, waiting for the class to settle down. Once everyone was quiet, he continued, "We have a new student, class! Please give a warm welcome to Momo Kinomiki!"

**So this is my first Fanfic! Hazah! ((Does a little dance)) Alright, so I tried to correct all my spelling errors, but, please let me know if I missed something. Also, I've been trying to come up with better names for Momo's real identity...for now I will settle with Momo Kinomiki (( her name means "Peach Berrytree". Doesn't make much sense, but it sounds nice, huh?)) But please, PLEASE send me ideas for a better name if you have one. R & R**


	2. Momo Kinomiki

Ok, so I'm just going to keep going with the story. Sorry if you like it better when someone show a little scene from the last chapter and THEN keep going. I guess just say if you like it that way in your review...anyways, on with the story!

--

Just as Mr. Narumi said her name, "Momo" came walking through the doors. Her hair was a bright orange color, and her eye's where a stunning shade of green. Her skin was smooth with only a small hint of a tan. She looked as calm as Hotaru normally was, but with a small, sweet smile. She bowed. "Hello. I'm Momo Kinomiki. Nice to meet you all." she announced politely.

Mr. Narumi nodded. "I would like it if you would all make her feel wel-" Narumi sensei was cut off by a certain brunette.

"Hi! I'm Mikan! My Alice is nullify. What's your Alice? What's your favorite food? Who'd you used to live with? How old are you? Do you want to be friends?" Mikan's questions seemed to blur together into one big noise to everyone. Well...almost everyone.

Momosmiled as she put out her hand for a 'Nice to meet you too' hand shake. "Hi. Let's see...Air, Ramen with chicken, my grandfather, 13, and, sure." she replied.

Mikan's face lit up at her answers. "Wow! Air? I don't think I've heard that one before. Ramen is good, but I just LOVE howalons! I used to live with my grandfather too! I thought you were 13, but you never know, right? Oh, we are going to be such great pals! Why, I'll show you the entire school!" the brunette was so exited, her eye's were filled with with sparkles.

The room began to grow warm. Warmer than it had been a moment ago. This, of course, was the work of none other than the mysterious black cat. And, of course, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't read his manga with all this extra noise.

_I can barely hear myself think! _he thought, his anger showing in his crimson eyes. Ruka, sitting right next to him, didn't mind the talking of the two girls so much, but, was worried Natsume might burn the whole school down if it continued. He tried to calm his Natsume down, by taking his mind off of the chatter.

"Uh...so you want to go to Central Town later? I've been saving up for a new rabbit water container, sense 'Bunny's' old one has a hole in the bottle. Anyways, I saw a nice one last time we went, and I think I have enough for it now."

Natsume shrugged. "I guess I could buy a few new mangas while we are there...yea, I'll go with you." he replied. He didn't mind going to Central Town, as long as it was just him and Ruka.

But, the fates had other plans for the two boys at the moment. "Your going to Central Town? Oooohhhh! I wanna come! Pretty please Ruka??" Mikan begged, showing her pleading eyes. This, of course, made Ruka grown red in the face.

"Uh...well...umm...sure...if it's...uh...alright with you..." he mumbled, glancing at Natsume.

Natsume let out a "Tsk" at his friends behavior. Even though, secretly, he too sometimes yurned to see the brunette's eyes, he would never show it. He flipped the page of his manga.

"Just stay out of my way, and don't bother me." he grumbled.

Mikan's smile spread across her face. "Yea!! Oh, and Momo! You _have_ to come! It'll be fun!" she squealed, grabbing her new friend's hand as she hopped up and down, excited.

Momo shook her head. "Oh, no no. I couldn't possibly impose..." she replied, stopping Mikan's merriment.

Mikan began to whine again. "Oh, but you just** have **to come! Please, Momo!"

Momo glanced over at the two boys. "Well...if it is okay with your friends..."

Mikan turned back to Natsume. Before she could open her mouth, he spoke first. "Fine! Fine! She can come! Just shut up and leave me alone already! Or els neither of you can't come with us!" he replied rudely.

Mikan was about to let out a loud 'Yea!!' when she remembered she had to be quiet. She just smiled at Momo. The orange haired girl sweat dropped, but smiled back softly too.

"I'll come too." said a voice. It was Hotaru. "I need some more parts for my new invention."

Ruka looked at Hotaru suspiciously. He didn't buy her story for a minute. Her invention seemed almost done, and she probably had plenty more scrap metal back in her room. Hotaru wouldn't go all the way to central town just for some new parts. The Ice queen stared back at him, not flinching away.

"Your going there for something else, aren't you?" he questioned. Hotaru shrugged. _I guess I can trust Ruka...like he is going to snitch on me with all the blackmail I have on him... _

"Well, I think I should upgrade my baka gun while I'm at it. Personally, I don't trust that new girl...and even if she checks out OK, I just know Mikan is going to be chatting it up even more now that someone else is willing to listen to her. So, I figure I better be prepared to shut her up if I have to." she whispered.

Ruka mentally sweat dropped. Every day he seemed to ask himself how a girl like Mikan could have such a cruel friend like Hotaru. "I know what you mean...well, about the new girl anyways. She just seems to have...I don't know...a different _aura_ around her." he whispered back.

Finally, Mr. Narumi stepped in. "OK, OK. You can all talk to each other **after **class. But, right now, you need to take your seats. Momo, why don't you sit next to Mikan for now?"

Momo nodded, as she and Mikan sat down next to each other. The rest of the class went by quickly. Mikan didn't pay attention to most of it, she was too busy planning what the rest of her day would be like.

--\

**Alright! That was a long chapter! Actually, the first chapter was just really short...but, anyways, we figured out a little more about our little ninja, didn't we? Just for those of you that haven't figured it out yet, yes, "Momo" is the 'body gaurd'. I'm still looking for a better name for her, though. Please Read & Review! **


	3. Running in every direction

Alright, this chapter our group is going to Central Town! Or are they? Will something happen? Hehehe...read to find out!

--

Finally, the bell rang at the end of class. All the kids quickly filed out of the classroom. All except for three, that is.

Mikan turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, when are we leaving?" she asked.

Hotaru shrugged. "Just come by my room in about 20 minutes. And **KNOCK** first. Understand?" she replied, glancing at her best friend.

Mikan nodded, a big smile on her face. "Me _and _Momo!" she squeaked, hugging her new friend's arm. Momo smiled her small smile, and gave a curt nod.

Mikan just realized something. Looking back at Momo, she exclaimed, "Oh! The tour! Hurry! We need to go!!" with that, she pulled her friend up out of her seat, and out the door. "See ya later Hotaru!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sped down the hall.

Hotaru shook her head. "Even though I don't trust her, I feel bad for her already. She is going to be pulled around school all day by that idiot. Mikan barely knows her way around here as it is..." she mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

((25 Minutes later))

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**.

Hotaru sighed. She got up from her table she was sitting at, and walked over to the door. Opening it, she found one panting Mikan, and one calm Momo. Hotaru was a little confused. Even she herself would be out of breath after being pulled around by the brunette.

"So, you remembered to knock this time. It must be some kind of miracle." she stated, keeping a strait face.

Mikan straitened up a bit before she began to play with a piece of her shirt between her fingers. "Well...actually, I forgot..." smiling, and putting her arm around Momo, she added, "But Momo here reminded me!"

Hotaru looked over at the new student. She had her hand to the back of her head, she was faking a smile, and was mentally sweat-dropping. "Oh, well, I don't know about that...I just kinda remembered what you said...and well, I didn't want to just go barging in or anything...ehehehe..." she replied.

Hotaru stared blankly at her. "No. If you keep correcting her, she'll never learn. You should have let her get shocked by my electric door knob. Then, next time, she would think twice before walking on into my room."

Momo stopped pretending to smile. And for a split second, just a second, Hotaru could have sworn she saw the new student glare at her. After that, she just looked bewildered.

Mean while, Mikan was making a big fuss about "how mean" Hotaru was. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest staring contest, ((Except with blinking)), Momo spoke.

"We better get going, or else we are going to miss our bus."

The brunette whacked her head. "Oh yea! Come on, Hotaru!" Mikan quickly took hold of her new friend's wrist, and began to run down the hallway as fast as she could go. Hotaru stared after them, and she noticed it seemed as though Momo was pulling Mikan...She shook her head. She was probably just being paranoid. Mikan might be dense, but when it came to running, no one could beat her. Especially when she was in a hurry. The Ice queen grabbed one of her newest inventions: Her rocket powered roller-skates. Once she put them on, she rocketed in the direction her best friend just went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(( At the bus stop ))

Natsume sat patiently on the bench, glancing now and again at the road. He was relaxed by the peace and quiet that surrounded him and his friend. But, little did he know, Ruka was freaking out on the inside. _Where are those three?! They were suppose to be here a while ago!! And what about the bus? Where is everyone?!_ The blond haired boy began to shift uncomfortably.

Natsume broke the silence. "Ruka, if you have to _go_, go. I'll wait. I doubt that the others will be here soon anyways. Ice queen wouldn't leave without the idiot, and the idiot is always late. So, just go."

Ruka stared at his friend for the longest time. Then, after what seemed like forever, he burst out laughing. He almost couldn't breathe. The blonde haired boy held on to the side of the bench to keep himself from falling off. This, of course, caused his friend next to him to look at him like he was some kind of weirdo. After a while, Ruka regained his composure.

"Oh, Natsume! I don't have to _go_! I was just getting...impatient! Yea, that's all. Impatient." he chuckled.

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever."

Just then, as it began to grow quiet again, the two boys heard something that sounded like an earthquake. Ruka's eyes began to grown big as he search both sides of the sidewalk around them for large cracks. Natsume flipped the page of his manga.

"It's about time." he mumbled.

Ruka glanced at his friend. "Time? Time for what?!" he exclaimed.

Natsume pointed to his left. Ruka squinted towards the distance. He could make out two or three figures. His eyes widened when he realized who they where. Natsume closed his book and waited.

Just then, Mikan, and Momo ran up. Mikan collapsed on the sidewalk, breathing heavily. Moments later, Hotaru stopped beside them. Leaning down, she pressed a little button on the side of her rocket roller skates, causing them to turn back into normal walking shoes.

"We...made it..." the brunette panted.

Momo nodded. "You are very fast runner." she replied, smiling softly.

Mikan lifted her head. "Me? No way! You half pulled me most of the way here!!" she replied, laying back on the ground.

Momo shrugged. "I doubt I can ran _that_ fast. I was just...keeping in pace with you."

Mikan stood up, and lightly dusted off her clothes. "Whatever you say."

The brunette turned to the two boys who were seated on the bench. "So, when is the bus suppose to come?" she asked, looking more or less towards Ruka. Probably because she knew she would get a kinder response from the animal lover than from the black cat.

Ruka blushed a little under Mikan's gaze. "Uhh...it was scheduled to arrive about fifteen minutes ago, but I guess it's running late..."

"Lucky for you, huh polka-dots?" Natsume put in.

Mikan glared at the crimson eyed boy. She took a deep breath, so not a yell at him in front of her new friend._ I don't want her to think I'm some kind of girl who can't control her anger..._she thought silently. "My name is Mikan. Not 'polka-dots'." she stated gently.

Natsume glanced at the brunette. Then at Momo. He smirked. "Trying to impress your new friend, little girl? I doubt you could ever act like an adult, even if someone **paid** you." he sat back in the bench, and waited for the brunette to explode.

Mikan's face grew red with anger. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Mikan had been trying hard not to fight with the raven haired boy all day and it was getting on her last nerve. She opened her mouth to speak, when she was cut off.

"You... your Hyuuga, right? Natsume Hyuuga. Well, _Natsume_, I would just like to say that you shouldn't be so rude to Mikan. Even if she doesn't act as mature as you, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of her. I bet you act very immature all the time, but no one laughs at you. So, please, leave her alone." Momo looked...almost mad. But, it was more of a look of discomfort.

Mikan glanced at her new friend, then at Natsume. Then back at Momo. _Did Momo just stand up for me? And to Natsume too? I thought I was the only one brave enough to back talk to him...That must mean...Momo really cares about me!!_ As Mikan thought this, she began to get all teary-eyed and almost wanted to huggle her new friend for being so nice, but she wouldn't get the chance. Natsume was already standing right in front of Momo, and his amber eyes where glaring angrily into hers. They stayed like this for the longest time. Neither one of them flinching.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" he asked, his eyes menacing.

Momo glared back at him. "Your actually challenging me?" she replied, not wavering her gaze from his.

Natsume smirked. "I was thinking the same thing. So why don't you just run along and I won't have to burn your hair off?"

The girl raised an eyebrow to him. "Oh, I so scared..." she shot back in a sarcastic tone. She grinned bitterly and added, "You know what, if your so strong, why don't you prove it?"

A small flame appeared in the boy's hand. "Gladly."

Momo shook her head. "Not here, genius." she turned and started to walk off. "I'm not in the mood for making a scene and getting into trouble, so why not settle this in the forest?" the girl glanced back at Natsume and added, "That is, if your not afraid of all the little forest monsters that are creeping about."

"Tsk. Me? Afraid? I bet as soon as you see the smallest bug, you'll be running out of there yelling for your mother." he shot back as he slowly followed behind her. Mikan glanced at Ruka with a bit of bewilderment. She saw the same look reflected in his deep blue eyes. They where both thinking the same thing: _What the heck just happened? _Hotaru, on the other hand, was quickly running after the feuding pair with her spare video camera.

"I'm going to be rich!! I can see the title now! 'New girl takes on Hyuuga!' Oh, the fan girls will be grabbing them up by the hundreds, no, the **thousands**!" Hotaru mumbled to herself about how much she was going to make. Ruka sighed. Even though Natsume was his friend, he always felt that fighting a girl was wrong, no matter how rude or obnoxious she may be. _But I saw that look in his eyes...There's little chance I or anyone else can stop him now...All we can do is make sure they don't kill each other..._

--

**Okies! Another LONG chapter! Hazah again! I bet your looking forward to see who wins, huh? Even though I already have it planned out, let me know who you think should win! I'll tell who won in the polls in the next chappie! (( By the way, I'll probably be updating only on weekends from now on. Sense I have school and homework and such. Anyways, just letting you all know know that!)) R & R please!**


	4. Air vs Fire

Alright, well, some people sent threatening reviews...which kinda scared me. But, at least it shows you all are still keeping up with the story:) Anyways, even though they are playful threats, no more..."flames"? (( If that's what you call them...)) I have the story pretty much planned out...EXCEPT FOR MOMO'S REAL NAME. Okies? Alrighty then! On with the story!

--

Momo and Natsume walked deep into the forest, their friends not far behind. Silence had enclosed around them, and no one spoke for what seemed like forever. Mikan had gotten over her fear 15 minutes ago, and was now silently cheering for Momo. Finally, the orange haired girl stopped in the middle of a clearing. Natsume stopped too.

"Here." she commanded, still glaring at Natsume.

The black haired boy glared back at her. "Anywhere would have been fine for me, but I suppose the **LOSER** should get first pick." he retorted.

Momo smirked. "But I thought I was choosing, not **YOU**."

They both glared to each other for minutes on end. Hotaru clicked the stop on her camera.

"Would you two just get on with it already?! I'm running out of film here!" she growled. Natsume glanced at the scientist, tempted to set her and her little video camera on fire.

On the other hand, Momo just kept smirking. "Gladly, Hotaru." With that, the ice princess turned her camera back on.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road..." Hotaru mumbled.

Momo gracefully sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She began to focus on the air around her. The wind began to pick up and it swirled around the girl. The wind blew through her air, and ruffled her uniform.

_This is my chance! _the crimson-eyed boy thought. He flicked his wrist and forced a flame to hurtle towards Momo.

Momo's eyes remained closed. She put her hand right in front of the flame. Then, she closed her hand quickly into a fist. The fire ball turned into a wisp of smoke. Natsume twitched in annoyance.

_Damn it. How did she do that?_ he wondered.

Everyone else was in shock too. Momo opened her eyes, smiling in satisfaction.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you were not listening earlier. I **SAID **my Alice was air." she mocked. Natsume still didn't understand.

The orange haired girl sighed. "Fire is like any other living thing. It needs oxygen to survive. All I had to do was focus on the air space around it. Then, I made the air around the fire dissipate until there was nothing left. Then...poof! The fire is gone." she explained.

Ruka thought for a moment and then spoke his thoughts aloud, "So its like natural suffocation..."

Natsume gritted his teeth. _If she preforms that little stunt on me, I'm done for...I'll have to use a sneak attack if I want any hope of landing a hit..._

"Well, if your so smart, let's see you take on something a little more challenging." He began forming one fire ball in his hand. Then another and another. He hurled about a dozen of them all at once. Momo put out the flames one after another. Smoke soon surrounded the two. Natsume smirked. He began running threw the black fog, trying to find his target.

_I have to find her fast before the smoke clears..._ He couldn't see that well, but quickly spotted a figure that appeared to be the girl. Running right at her, he lit up his entire right arm to look like a blade made of flames. He struck his target. But, he heard nothing...except laughter? A swift breeze quickly cleared away the black smoke, and it became clear to the black haired boy that he had cut into a tree. He released his hand, and his flames died out. Looking around, he realized that this **had **been the exact spot Momo had been sitting at. He heard the laughter again. Looking up, he saw where she had gone. Up the tree he had hit.

She stopped laughing long enough to speak. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You memorized my coordinates with ease. Even though all the blackness of the smoke. But, it was not such a smart move to reveal your position so easily with the fire. You might as well have been waving around ten thousand flashlights." she began to laugh again. But then her expression grew serious again.

Natsume glared threateningly up at his opponent. "Oh, so now your my teacher, eh? I don't need any tips from you, alright?"

"Yes, I suppose your right. How about I give a better demonstration of my alice?" she replied.

In a flash, she disappeared from sight. Natsume listened to his surroundings. The wind was blowing softly, rustling the leaves on the trees. The grass was calm, and blew in the wind as well...Then, Natsume heard it. The soft sound of rapid footsteps on the ground. It was coming from his left! He turned to the left, not to see a thing.

"Too late." someone whispered.

His eyes grew wide with shock as he spun around to his right. The girl was only three feet away from him. She snapped her fingers, and all of a sudden, Natsume felt a strong wind around him. He closed his eyes shut, knowing that she was probably going to use her alice to choke him to death or something. But everything just grew silent. He opened his eyes slowly. Nothing was wrong with him. But, something was different. He looked down. His pants! They were gone! _What the hell!? _Natsume wondered. The two girls that had been sitting on the sidelines quietly up until this point now burst out laughing. Ruka just looked away, trying to keep down a chuckle. He felt bad for his friend, and hid his face to keep himself from joining in the laughter. Momo just smirked.

Natsume quickly pulled up his pants, and allowed his bangs to cover his hate filled eyes. Mikan and Hotaru were recovering, but still slightly laughing. The black cat shot the two a death glare, but this just made them laugh harder. He looked back at the orange haired girl. She had stopped smirking, and was now leaning against a tree.

"I hope you had fun. Because now your going to die." he growled, his anger showing in his crimson eyes. Momo straitened up, but not in fear.

"So we are finally getting serious, huh? Alright then, let's see what you got." the green eyed girl replied in a cool, calm tone.

Natsume quickly formed a giant fire. It lit up the entire forest. The flames glowed bright red and orange and swirled about in a spherical shape. He took one huge step forward and forced it to hurtle strait at Momo. The orange haired girl opened her hands wide. A strong surge of wind blew past her and began to swirl around in front of the flames. The fire stopped as it collided with the shield of air. Momo closed her eyes shut. The fire was struggling to break through, and the wind shield began to swirl violently. The girl focused with all her might to force the shield to bend around its edges to help hold off the fire. Natsume, aware that the girl wasn't going to give up easily, also focused his power upon the fire. He mentally commanded the flames to burn through the shield. Momo began to struggle, and dug her feet into the earth. Natsume could feel beads of sweat pouring down his face, but refused to give up.

Momo realized her shield was starting to diminish. _This isn't getting me anywhere. If I keep this up, I'll loose control of the wind, and the forest will be blown to bits... _

"Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka! Get out of here now!" she yelled.

Ruka looked back at Momo in shock. "What?! Why would we--" he was cut off.

"Just go! I can't keep this up forever, and I can't have you guys getting hurt!" she called back.

The blond haired boy opened his mouth to protest further, when a tree near him caught on fire. Hotaru grabbed his wrist, "C'mon. I don't want to be the next thing that catches on fire. Let's get out of here already." with that, she quickly began to drag him away.

"Wait, what about Mikan?!" he yelled, trying to speak over the noise of the battle. The boy turned back to go get the brunette when the burning tree feel down and blocked his path. Hotaru grabbed hold of his wrist again. "She'll be fine. Right now we need to save ourselves."

Ruka hesitated, but reluctantly nodded and followed the Ice queen out of the forest quickly.

Natsume, still struggling to win the battle, noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Some of the trees had caught fire and one rather large tree was about to tip over and fall on...Mikan! Forgetting all about the battle, Natsume turned and ran as fast as his feet could take him in her direction. He hurtled himself towards her and they both tumbled, just barely moving out of the way of the burning wood in time. Once the world stopped spinning and the two came to a stop, Natsume pushed himself off of the girl.

"Owww. This was my favorite skirt too. Now it's all dirty!" she whined.

"I should have known the **idiot** would still be here. What the hell where you thinking, you almost got us killed!" the raven haired boy growled.

Mikan stood up, glaring at Natsume. "**I'm** an idiot?! The fight is over **there**!! Not here! Who's the idiot now?" she growled.

Natsume shook his head. How could anyone be THIS dense? HOW? "Still you, polka-dots."

Mikan looked at him, bewildered. Then, without warning, the black haired boy picked up the brunette, bridal style. _She isn't going to come quietly, and if we stay here much longer, we'll both die in the explosion. _he thought, trying hard to convince himself he wasn't enjoying this. Of course, while he ran through the forest, Mikan was punching and kicking all the way.

"LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT!" she yelled.

Natsume sighed. "Would you cut that out? It's hard enough carrying a heavy cow like you! I don't need the kicking and screaming as well."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you! **ONE**!" she growled back.

Natsume stopped at about the edge of the forest. He dropped Mikan quickly. Then he simply pointed behind him to where he and Momo had just been battling. The large fire he had created was now high above the forest, and soon the wind began to swirl and flow around the flames. But, as soon as the wind began to close in around the red sphere, the fire erupted in a large explosion that could only be described as one of the biggest and most deadly fire works display ever known. The wind shield was nearly blown away in the explosion as well, but held firm until the last of the flames was erased. Then, the swirling wind merely floated off into the breeze.

Mikan sat on the cold dirt floor in silence while Natsume took a seat aswell under a nearby tree. For a long time neither of them spoke, lost in their own thoughts. _This is all my fault...If I had just pretended I didn't care what Natsume said half the time...Momo wouldn't have felt the need to defend me and fight with Natsume..._Mikan started to feel so upset that tears began to roll down her cheeks. Of course, the black cat quickly took notice to this.

"Oi, Polka-dots, why are y--" Natsume started, but was cut off.

"I...I'm sorry, Natsume...if I had just told Momo from the start that I didn't really care weather or not you made fun of me, none of this would have happened..." she murmured.

_What the...she blames _herself_ for all of this? Crap...I don't do that well with people when they are crying..._Natsume thought silently. "Hey, look, I--" again, Natsume was cut off.

"And now, Momo is probably dead...! You are probably burned here and there, who knows where Ruka and Hotaru are, and once the teachers find out it's all my fault, they'll kick me out of the academy or--" Natsume stopped Mikan right there by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a small embrace. Mikan's eyes shot wide open in shock and a blush streaked across her tear stained face.

"N...n-natsume..." she murmured.

"Listen. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I feel fine, and I'm sure Ruka, Hotaru, and Momo are alright too. And I'll make sure those damn teachers don't lay a hand on you...just stop crying, OK?" Natsume spoke softly, holding the girl close as though his life depended on it. The sweet smell of strawberries drifted off her and surrounded him like a warm blanket. For just a few moments, the black cat soaked in all that he could about his secret beloved.

"H...hai..." Mikan whispered before she buried her face in his shirt. She wasn't too sure why she felt so calm right now. Normally, she would have been making about as mush space between her and Natsume as possible. But now she felt that the least she could do for the raven haired boy was just to stay still for a little while.

But the peaceful, loving moment was soon interrupted when the two started to hear someone calling out both of their names. Listening closer, it was obviously Ruka's voice that was calling out their names. "Natsume!! Mikan!! Where are you guys?!"

_Damn...Well, it wasn't going to last forever anyways... _Natsume thought as he loosened his grip on the girl.

Mikan slipped out of Natsume's grip and turned towards the sound of the blond haired boy's voice. "Ruka-pyon? Ruka, over here!" she called. Soon, the bushes shook, and the deep blue eyed boy emerged, followed by Hotaru. Mikan quickly rushed to give her best friend a hug, but just got hit by her Baka gun.

"Owww...Hotaru, that was mean! Didn't you miss me at all?" the brunette mumbled as she got back up.

"Well, _that's _what you get when you worry Ruka and me half to death. Idiot, where did you go?" she replied coldly. But, there was loving concern in her purple eyes.

Mikan opened her mouth to explain, but Ruka asked something first, "Hey, where's Momo anyway?" he asked.

A short silence fell upon the group as they realized the answer.

"She must still be back at the clearing..." Natsume muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well we have to go get her then!" the brunette exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and took off back in the direction off the clearing.

"M-Mikan! Wait for us!" Ruka called after her, but the young girl was already too far away to here him.

Natsume stood up and quickly dusted off himself off. "Well, I guess we better go after her or else she'll get lost, and then we will have to find two annoying girls." he mumbled, and Ruka nodded. The two turned to go and find Momo, when Ruka glanced back at Hotaru.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

The Ice queen shook her head and turned in the opposite direction. "I have some..._business_ to attend to...Go ahead without me..." she replied, an evil look in her eyes

Ruka shook his head in dismay. "Can't you think about blackmail and money later? Right now we need to find Momo. Right Natsume?" the boy turned to where his best friend had just been, only to find he was gone.

_Wah...he left without us?! _

thought the blond boy. Sighing, the animal lover reluctantly followed Hotaru out of the forest yet again.

--

**Hazzah! The Chapter is done! Hope you all liked the NxM moment! , , Well, I thought it would be cute...Anyway, Let me know if you catch any of my mistakes. Read and Review!**


	5. Sleeping Ninja

**I'm SO SORRY this chapter took so long to get here! I was SUPER BUSY with school and stuff, that I barely had any time to write. (( Sigh )) Well, at least it is here now!  
Enjoy!**

--

The orange-haired girl stared up at the sky, as the last of the light from the flames faded into the dark sky. She sighed. "Master...I just know you will be very upset when you catch word that I fought with one of the students...hopefully you will know I did this with the best intentions of the mission in mind. To protect the target...Still...I attracted a little too much attention to myself, didn't I? I suppose I need to watch that..." suddenly, the girl closed her eyes tight, obviously experiencing quite a bit of pain. She dropped to her knees, and then finally fainted. She had used too much energy in the battle, and had none left.

As if on que, Mikan and Natsume ran into the clearing. Mikan was wide-eyed when she saw her friend, colapsed on the ground. The brunette quickly ran to her friend's side, while Natsume stood where he was. He knew all too well what that felt like. Many times after going on missions, or doing dirty work for Persona, he too would faint from exhaustion. But, he felt no sympathy. Only understanding.

Mikan began to shake Momo's shoulder. "Momo? Momo! Wake up, Momo..." she whimpered, hoping despratly that her friend was still alive. _Please, if anything, don't be dead!_ she thought.

"Aoi, she's not _dead_ poka-dots. Just out of energy." Natsume shouted over to her, as if reading her mind.

Mikan sighed. "_I KNOW_." she shouted back. The brunette began to attempt to pick up her friend. But, it was no use. She was about as strong as a five year old. And Momo seemed to weigh a ton.

Natsume sighed. Walking over, he easily scooped up Momo, and slung her over his shoulder like a back-pack. "Your about as much use as a hyper little puppy, ya know that poka-dots?"

Mikan glared at the boy. "**AT LEAST I'M TRYING**!" she growled at him, slowly following behind.

"Yea, trying and **FAILING**." he mocked.

"HMPF" Mikan snorted. _I can't believe I let that jerk hug me..._ she thought angrily. For a moment, Mikan glanced back at her raven haired friend as he carried Momo through the forest with ease.

_Still, he did comfort me...I guess he isn't all that bad._

--

(( Outside the forest ))

The violet-eyed girl smiled as she stared at her camera. "I'm gunna be rich!" she snickered.

The blonde-haired boy sighed. "Don't you care the slightest bit about where Mikan and Natsume are? And what about Momo? Our friends might be hurt and in danger right now, you know."

Hotaru shrugged. "The idiot will be okay. Knowing Natsume, he won't let anything _that _bad happen to her." she mumbled, still eyeing her camera, as she watched the fight she had recorded.

Ruka nodded. Even though he himself had something of a crush on the brunette, he knew very well that his best friend deserved her more, and that Natsume would do anything to keep her out of harms way. "Alright, but what about Momo?" he asked, glancing towards the forest again. "I mean, didn't you see that explotion? It's doubtful someone could servive **that**."

Hotaru looked up from her camera. "Stop being so concerned, will you? Things like this usually work themselves out. So just sit back and wait." with that, the girl looked back at the screen on the camera again.

Ruka opened his mouth to argue, when something began to shake the bushes near-by. The two glanced over to the area,  
to find Natsume, Mikan, and a sleeping Momo emerging from the forest.

"Told you." muttered the Ice queen.

Ruka rushed over to the group, while Hotaru followed a bit more slowly.

"Are you guys okay?!" he asked, looking wide-eyed at the unconcious girl.

Natsume shrugged. "Well, I'm alright. But the girl is gunna need to go to the infirmary." glancing at Mikan, he added,  
"And Poka-dots is just freaking out, like usual."

Mikan ignored the amber-eyed boy's insults. She was too worried about her new friend. "Shouldn't we be getting her down to the infirmary? She is starting to look pale."

"I just said that, little girl." Natsume sighed. "You are always so** dense**."

Ruka nodded. "I'll go too." sometimes, the blonde-haired boy would do just about _anything_ to stop the two from fighting.

"Eh, I guess I could always publish my tape later." Hotaru replied.

--

(( Hospital ))

The orange-haired girl awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around at her surroundings, dazzed.

"Good, your awake." a voice said.

"Huh...wh-where am I? What happened?...Who are you?" she questioned, holding her head.

The figure let out a small chuckle. "Inquisitive, aren't you?" he took a breath, and added, "Well, from what I'm told, and what I've seen, you fainted, dear."

Momo didn't seemed too bothered. "Fainted..." she mumbled.

The voice went on, "And from what it seems, it was from exhaustion. You should probably stay in bed for a couple of days. And try not to strain yourself too much...Oh, and for your other questions, well your in the hospitial, dear. But (( chuckles again )) you probably figured that out. And me? Why I'm the doctor that fixed you up. Just a few scatches here and there, nothing serious."

Momo nodded slightly. "Is that all?" she asked.

The man nodded. He began to walk towards the door, but then stopped, and added, "Oh, well, there is one more thing.  
After that group dropped you off here, one of the teachers showed up. He wanted me to give you this." the doctor walked back over to the side of the bed and set down a small letter. "Well, that's all. I'll send a nurse to check on you later." with that said, the man left the room.

Momo laid in her bed silently for a while. "Collapsing...right out in the open like that...master will certainly be upset now...I wonder if he will take me off my mission? No, no. Master trusts my judgement. Still, I'll probably have to apologize repeatedly until he forgives me..." She sighed, and stared at the note. Momo sat up in her bed, picked up the letter, and started to read it.

"A note from the big guy himself...what a surprise..." she muttered, folding the letter back up and putting it in her pocket.

--

**Okay, well some people were kinda not happy with the whole Mikan & Natsume pairing. But, I'd just like to point out: I LABELED THE STORY AS A ROMANCE/DRAMA. Anyways, I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter. But, I wanted you guys to kinda understand Momo a bit better. And things will start rolling again soon, I promise! R & R! (( Oh, sorry about all the typos. Please forgive. My computer somehow lost it's spell check... ))**


	6. The Coffee Shop Plan

**Alright, this chapter is loooonnnnggggg overdue. Please forgive! I never seemed to find the time. Anyways, I read your reviews, and most of you liked the pairing of NxM, so I'm keeping it. Don't like it? HAHA! Too bad! XD Anyways, on with the story!**

--

((1 week later))

A brunette hurried down the hallways, books in hand. 'I'm not going to be late today!' she thought happily. But, as always, she bumped into someone and fell.

"Watch it, little girl." the boy said.

Mikan quickly began to gather up her books. Someone grabbed up her last one. "Hey, that's mine!" she looked up to see who was stealing her book. She expected to see Natsume, but he was standing a bit away from her. Instead, it was Momo! All better and looking healthy.

"Are you alright Mikan? That was a nasty fall." Momo handed her friend her book back.

The pigtailed girl smiled and her face lit up. "Momo, your okay!" she shrieked, jumping up and hugging her friend. The orange haired girl lightly patted her on the head.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright now. Um...you may let go now, Mikan." she mumbled, slightly smiling. Mikan released the girl from her grip.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad to see you! The doctors wouldn't let me come and see you, because they thought it might stress you out. But, Hotaru kept me company." she replied.

The black haired boy, seemingly forgotten, broke into the conversation. "Yea,yea. Enough of the mushy stuff, already. Now, if you don't mind." he motioned with his hand for the two to clear a path. Momo quickly stepped out of the way and the boy took his leave.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Skipping class again, Hyuuga?!" she called after him. But, he just ignored the brunette and kept on walking down the hallway.

Momo looked back at her friend with a confused look on her face. "Class? Mikan, didn't you hear? We don't have any class today because the teachers have some kind of meeting." she explained, and she watched as the brunette's face went blank.

"WHAT?" she finally exclaimed, looking at her orange haired friend wide-eyed. "Grrrrr...That Hotaru! She told me to meet her after class today! I bet she just told me that so I wouldn't come and wake her up, and prevent her from sleeping in!" the brunette grumbled to herself while Momo gently placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder to comfort her.

"There, there. It's alright. Hey, sense Hotaru is probably still asleep, why don't I go with you to Central Town?" she inquired, trying to lift her friend's spirits. This tactic, of course, worked like a charm. The brunette's face lit up with new found enthusiasm, and a smile streaked its way across her face.

"Really!? You would go with me?! Oh, thank you, Momo!" she squealed, hugging her emerald eyed friend.

The orange haired girl simply smiled softly, happy she could please her friend so easily. "Sure, it's the least I can do sense you didn't get the chance to go with your friends last time. And we could purchase some of those 'Howalons' you've been wanting. Does that sound ok?" the girl sounded more like a thoughtful big sister than a friend as she spoke calmly to the pigtailed girl. Mikan continued to smile happily as she and her friend made their way down the hallways and to the bus stop.

"You just wait, Momo! Howalons are probably the best food ever!! I promise, once you taste one, you'll see." Mikan talked on and on about the wonders of Central Town and the wonderous Howalons while Momo simply nodded and smiled all the way.

_This is nice._ thought the orange haired girl. _I wonder...this smile I feel on my face...is it just the same kind of facial expression I always use but never really mean? Or...is it real? _Momo began to let her mind wander as she wondered these thoughts.

_I don't think I have felt this way in a while...Is this what it means to have a true friend?_

_Is this what it means to fell...true happiness?_she glanced at the brunette beside her. _You must be one special person, Mikan Sakara. I don't think I have smiled a real smile in quite some time...I suppose this is why I see that special spark in Hyuuga's eyes whenever you are around him. A light in a very dark place...that's what you are. _

--

All that day, outside a coffee shop in Central Town, Natsume & Ruka's fan girl club whispered among themselves. They couldn't believe their ears when they heard that someone had seen Momo and Natsume walking into the forest together.

'That little, no good! I knew she was trouble from the start!' one whispered.

'What gives her the right to walk and talk with **our **Natsume! It was hard enough when that Mikan girl started hanging around him, but now this?!' said another.

'We have to take action! We can't let this go on much longer. Who knows which little witch will start cuddling up to our precious Natsume next?' whispered a third

'I will come up with something, don't worry. Just let me watch them for now, and find her weakness.' said their leader, Sumire.

'Right.' they all whispered, before going about with whatever they had been doing before this conversation.

--

**Weirdo Fan club. Leave it to them to start making a plan outside of a Starbucks! Well, anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I like getting inside of Momo's head sense she rarely ever shows it. I also like getting inside Natsume's head for the same reason. Oh, and I realize I haven't said this yet, although it should be obvious: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. There. Read and REVIEW please!**


	7. Battle 2! Plan put in action

The wind lightly blew though the trees of a cherry blossom tree as Natsume sat beneath it, reading a random book. The black cat felt at peace within the silence of the forest. But, he soon felt someone approaching. He sighed and turned to check and see if it was the brunette that usually met him here, underneath their favorite tree. But, instead of looking into two bright, hazel eyes, his gaze met two emerald eyes. It was none other than the new student, Momo Kinomiki.

"What do you want?" muttered the raven haired boy, as he turned back to his book.

"May I sit here?" she asked, motioning towards the opposite side of the tree.

Natsume simply shrugged. "Tsk. Like I care..." he replied.

Momo took a seat and gently leaned against the wooden oak. For the longest time, silence was the only thing that could be heard, and it bugged the crap out of Natsume.

_What the hell does she want, anyway? First she picks a fight with me, and now she is acting all friendly and what-not?_he thought as he pretended to read through the pages of his book.

The orange haired girl decided to brake the silence, because she was starting to sense Natsume's discomfort. "I suppose your wondering weather or not I want something from you, huh?"

"..." silence.

"Well, actually, I came here to apologize about how I reacted a few days ago. I don't usually pick fights with total strangers..."

"..." more silence.

"And, I want to offer my help. I wouldn't mind teaching you some self defense moves."

THAT got Natsume talking. "Now you listen here, _carrot head_. I don't need your help with anything, especially when it comes to fighting tactics. I'm not like the Baka, ((A.K.A- Mikan)), I can take care of myself."

Momo simply sweat-dropped. "Carrot head?" she replied, slightly confused but amused at the same time. She laughed softly for a few moments at the thought of her knew nick-name. Then she rose to her feet and glanced at the crimson eyed boy.

"Yeah, I figured that you probably watch over her even more than I do..." she murmured.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and replied, "What, the Baka? Tsk. I try to _avoid_ her, not _watch over her_."

Momo smirked, then looked up at the clear blue sky. "Whatever you say..."

The raven haired boy glared at Momo. _Damn. She has that same know-it-all tone to her voice just like Ruka. And how the hell can she see right through me just like him too? _

"Look, I'm not trying to say that your a bad fighter or anything...but they say there is always room for improvement. And if you think I can't teach you anything you don't already know, then perhaps I should give you a demonstration?" she asked glancing down at the boy.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the girl before rising to his feet. He began to walk away when Momo called out to him one last time.

"So I will see you here tomarrow morning then?"

"Tch. Waste of my time..." he muttered.

Just then, the kuro neko felt a brisk breeze flow around him. He could feel someone's breath against his neck too, causing him to quickly turn around. But no one was there. Then someone poked him in the back. He wiped around, but still no one.

"Over here, smarty." called a female voice.

Up a tree, sat the quick ninja. Natsume wasn't shocked though. "Tsk. Playing silly little games won't impress me, carrot head." he replied.

Momo just smirked as she held out the manga Natsume had just been holding. The kuro neko glared at her with his dark crimson eyes. The girl tossed Natsume his manga and hopped down from her branch.

"Alright, your quick, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you boss me around." he muttered.

"I won't boss you around. I just wish to give you some new tricks to hide up your sleeve." she countered. More softly, she added, "So you will be able to protect Sakura when I'm gone..."

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about, carrot head?" Natsume was starting to get the feeling this new student knew more than she was letting on.

Momo looked back up at the boy and smirked a little. "Meet me here tomorrow and you just might find out..." she murmured. With that said, the mysterious new student turned and disappeared the way she came.

_"So you will be able to protect Sakura when I'm gone..."_Those last words seemed to linger with Natsume.

_What does the Baka have to do with this?_ he glanced towards the ever darkening sky. _Well, whatever is going on...I promise, I won't let any bastard lay a hand on you, Mikan..._

--

Little did the two realize, they were being watched. Six eyes peered from some bushes a bit away. Sumire looked through some binoculars, while another fan club girl listened to some high tex device.

"What do you think, Sumire? What should we do?" asked one of the girls.

The leader set down the binoculars. She turned to the girl listening on the high tex device. "What did you hear? Anything that might help us out?" she asked.

The other girl shook her head. "Not really. That Momo girl sounds kinda weird. And...well...to tell the truth...well, they sounded more like enemies than boyfriend and girlfriend...And there was something about them meeting up tomorrow. All very odd..." she replied.

Sumire gasped. The other two girls looked at her. "Don't you **see**?! Obviously, our sweet Natsume has been tricked into thinking this girl is wonderful, just because she acts so mature and hangs around with him all the time!"

One of the girls broke in. "But we offer to accompany Natsume all the time. And he just turns us down..." her face got sad, probably remembering a previous rejection.

Sumire shook her head. "That is just it! Our wonderful Natsume thinks she is just so _cool_ and _collected_, when I bet really, she is just a **snake** messing with his head!" the leader almost yelled this, but kept her voice down so they would not be caught.

The two girls gasped. "We have to stop her before she brakes poor Natsume's heart! We need to take action!" one cried out.

Sumire nodded. "First, lets go back and tell the others. We need to get organized and prepare a plan." Her eyes darkened with an evil look in them, as she added, "Where going to take her **out** once and for all." the other girls agreed with a curt nod, and they all disappeared into the darkness.

--

((The next day))

It turns out that fate was going to allow this gathering of two people. But, the fan girls had other ideas. After the news was given to the rest of the club, a plan was made to get rid of Momo. First, they would stop and confront her before she could go and visit Natsume in the forest again. They would then use weapons and their alices to drive her off for good. After that was over with, Sumire would rush over to where Natsume was, ((where-ever he was in the giant forest. )), and make up story about how Momo had stood him up. Finally, Sumire would comfort Natsume, and his heart would theirs for good.

The perfect plan, they thought. But, they had no idea they were dealing with a ninja.

There wasn't a class today, and while Mikan and the others slept in, Momo and Natsume slipped out of their dorms, and over to the forest. The fan girls tracked her all the way. Soon, the orange haired girl was walking among the trees. The fan girls made their move at once, a golden haired fan girl leading them instead of Sumire. "Now." she whispered. They all jumped from their hiding places.

The ninja wasn't caught off guard too much, for the girls weren't silent stalkers, but she faked a surprised face. "C-can I help you?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Shut your trap, you** snake**!" one of the girls yelled.

Momo wondered what these girls had against _her_.

The golden haired leader stepped forward. "Listen, you! We know all about you and Natsume, so don't try to hide it! We are here to tell you that you better stay away from him _or else_!" she growled.

Momo was confused now. Her and Natsume? They were rivals as far as Momo was convinced, so what was the problem? "What are you talking about? And who are you?" she asked, starting to voice her true thoughts.

The leader scoffed. "I told you not to lie! We know all about you hanging around our Natsume and messing with him! And as for us, we are the Natsume and Ruka fan club!" she smiled and looked proud.

The orange haired ninja was confused for a second, then realized it. "Wait, so Hotaru show you the vid-" she was cut off by the leader again.

"Look, we don't want hear your excuses! We are here to drive you away once and for **all**!" with that, some of the girls prepared their alices, while others held the weapons of all sorts in the air.

Momo finally understood why they were here. They wanted to battle. She got in a ready position. "So, you want a fight? Fine, give me all you have." she growled back, her eyes growing dark.

_Master, please forgive me for this. But I must train Hyuuga as soon as possible...or else I fear I will fail my mission._

The fan club started up their alices. One made dark clouds appear in the sky, and rain poured from them. Another caused a fog to fill the air. One girl began to cause leaves and trees grow and block the only exits. All the others rushed at her with their weapons in their hands. Momo had stared focusing her energy, and the wind rushed around her, grabbing at her long hair. The girls neared her, about to lash out their attacks. Momo didn't flinch, keeping a calm and focused face. They neared her still, their battle cries growing louder and louder. Right before the attempted to attack, Momo opened her green eyes, and pushed her hands away from her quickly. A huge gust of wind blasted past her and through the group. Many fell down into the mud, but the yells of anger and frustration couldn't be heard over the roar of the rain and wind. Fear and confusion rippled through the crowd, and the winds died down.

One girl cried out over everyone, "Look, she's gone!"

Everyone looked over to where the one girl was pointing. It was true, our quick ninja was gone and not to be found, even after the fan club looked high and low. She had yet again disappeared from her enemy. Confused, tired, and covered in dirt, the fan club gave up and went back to their dorms. But what became of our Momo? And what about Natsume and Sumire? Would Momo show up too late, and would Natsume really fall into the hands of the fan girls? No, of course not! But it will probably be fun to watch!

--

**(( End of chapter! I know this one was a long one, but well worth it, right? I tried to paint a vivid picture of a the mini battle. Hope you liked it. Chapter 8 is on the way! R&R! ))**


	8. The Witch and the Black Cat

**Alright! Hope you liked the last chapter! Not too many people responded, so I ask  
you now, even if you don't have much to say, I would love to hear what you have to  
say! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

--  
((In the forest))

Natsume had slipped from his dorm about an hour ago. He had took his time  
getting here, but now he was becoming impatient. The boy was already starting to  
finish the manga he had brought. Suddenly, the bushes nearby began to shake. The  
black haired boy heard foot steps.

_Finally..._ he thought.

You could probably imagine his surprise when Sumire appeared. But, being the kuro neko and all, he kept a cool face, only lifting an eye brow.

Sumire smiled sweetly, for in her mind, her evil plan was going perfectly. She had  
no idea what had happened with Momo and the others. She walked into the sunlight, in a  
regular school uniform, but she had a small white purse on one shoulder.

"Natsume! Oh, what are you doing here? All alone in the forest..." she called to  
our black cat.

Natsume groaned inwardly. _Anyone but her!_ he thought, now becoming annoyed.

"I'm trying to get some _**peace**_ and _**quiet**_." he grumbled in response. Natsume hoped  
that this would hint that he didn't want Sumire around right now. Of course, it didn't  
trouble her at all.

"Oh, I understand. My friends are always bugging me too. I came out here for the same  
reason. Weird, huh? We are both out here for the _**exact**_ same reasons, at the **_exact_ **same time,  
and are _**alone**_..." Sumire talked as she stepped forward slowly, trying to be seductive. She fluttered her eyes,  
smiled sweetly, blushed softly, blah blah blah. Truthfully, Natsume was only half paying attention.

"Uh, yea...Weird..." he mumbled, trying to zone the fan club girl out by reading  
his manga.

Sumire took little notice to this too. In her mind, Natsume was already saying sweet  
words of love in her ear, and she was blushing and giggling. She had snapped into believing  
thinking her dream world was now real.

She moved ever closer to Natsume. In a flash, she was beside him, looking over his shoulder,  
and tried to read what he was reading. The black haired boy moved away.

"Now, Natsume, don't be like _that_...I just want to connect with you." Sumire moved yet  
again close to him. If anything, our black cat wished a lightning bolt would just hit  
him right now and save him from this annoying fan girl. Or better yet, that lightning bolt hit Sumire. But, soon he would be saved from this nightmare.

Sumire sighed inwardly. Natsume seemed to be trying to avoid her as always. But, this time, she had  
a trick up her sleeve. Or in this case, a trick inside her purse. For, inside her white purse, hid a  
small container which held a dark purple liquid, that, if ingested, would put that person's mind under your control.  
One of the girls from the fan club had slipped it under her dorm door earlier this morning along with instructions. Sumire had found this odd, seeing as it wasn't part of the plan, but had decided not to mention this new part of the plan  
to the others. Secretly, she was planning to make Natsume hers and hers alone. The leader glanced to make sure  
Natsume wasn't looking, and then poured the liquid into a bottled water. Then, she held it out to the boy.

"Thirsty? I brought drinks." Sumire smiled sweetly again.

Natsume glanced up from his book. He sighed, giving in. _If it will make you shut up for five seconds..._  
he thought. The amber eyed boy reached out for the bottled drink, but was interrupted.

Just then, the golden haired girl from before burst into the clearing. "Sumire! I've been looking for you." she called,  
rushing over to the leader of the club. She seemed completely unaware that the '_wonderful' _Natsume was only a  
few feet away.

Sumire glared at her, and backed away when she saw that the fan club girl was covered in mud and  
was soaking wet.

Sumire looked back at Natsume, and tried to smile. "Um...could you excuse me for a moment?" she didn't  
bother to hear his answer. ((Not that he was going to answer anyway)) Instead, she turned back to the golden haired girl and pulled her away to a shadowed edge of the clearing where their beloved couldn't hear them.

"What are you doing here?! Your ruining my- I mean, our plan! And why are you covered in mud? I want a  
status report now, Momiji." she demanded, fire sparking in her eyes.

The golden haired girl called Momiji glanced at the ground for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She looked  
back up, a disappointed look on her face. "I'm afraid our tactics didn't go accordingly to plan, leader..."  
she whispered.

Sumire's face darkened for a few seconds. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked, starting to worry.

Momiji took in a breath, then continued. "Well, for starters, the **'snake'** got away...and everyone got covered  
in mud so-" she was cut off by her leader.

"WHAT?!" she nearly screamed, but then quickly went back to a hushed tone. "How could you let her get away?!  
Now our entire plan is ruined! And now Natsume will _never_ be mine and love me forever..." she looked like she was  
about to explode from anger, fear, depression, or any combination of the three.

The golden haired girl paused. "W...what do you mean, _'your Natsume'_? I thought we where doing this so Natsume  
would spend time with _us all_, not just you. Sumire, where you planning to keep him all to **yourself**? Well, where  
you?" now, Momiji was doing the demanding.

At first, it appeared Sumire was backed into a corner. But she quickly came up with a come-back of her own.  
"Well, that was my intention at first, but then I got to thinking. I mean, not even _Natsume_ has enough love  
for everyone! And I am the leader of the fan club, as well as the maker of this plan, so it only seems right  
that he be mine." she shot back. Then, she held out the drink she had offered to Natsume a moment ago.

"See this? It has a potion in it that will make Natsume fall in love with the first person he sees. I was smart enough to come up with this part of the plan, so, of course, I should rightfully be that one girl that he falls for." she smirked, an evil and dark look covering her face.

The fan club girl seemed so angry and shocked to hear this that she was about to beat the crud out of Sumire. But, she calmed herself. "We will see how long your leadership lasts after the club hears what you tried to do." there was a hint of dread to her voice.

With that said, Momiji turned to disappear into the forest, off to find the others.

Sumire's face was the one filled with dread now. "Momiji, you wouldn't...!" she called after her.

The golden haired girl stopped in her tracks for just a moment, and glanced at Sumire with an unreadable  
expression on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped herself. Instead, she turned back and kept walking away. Sumire almost felt compelled to chase after her and convince her other wise, but then she remembered that Natsume was still waiting in the clearing.

_Fine...go and tell the others...by that time I will have Natsume under my complete control, and there will  
be nothing you or anyone else will be able to do about it..._she thought, her eyes clouding with an dark, menacing look  
to them. She turned and walked calmly back into the clearing of the forest.

"Natsume, Sorry about that. That girl happened to live in the dorm next to me, and wanted to know if she cold borrow my notes from class. Anyway, I still have that water-" she stopped, realizing the boy she was after was no where to be seen. Sumire was all alone. No Natsume, no friends, no fan club.

--

As for what happened to Natsume was simple. He was tired and annoyed from listening to Sumire talk and talk and talk, so he left. As he wandered through the forest, the silent boy wondered just what had become of Momo? _And what was all that talk about __''a ruined plan'' that Sumire and that other girl where screaming about?_ he thought about these things, alone.

--

An orange haired girl limped silently through the forest. Her clothing was slightly ripped and had blotches of dirt. She finally halted at a base of a tree and sat down. Then, the girl unzipped a small panda shaped backpack that she had been caring. Inside, it held a new pair of clothes, a brush, a bottled water, two expandable bamboo poles, and several hidden knives. Our ninja quickly changed into the fresh uniform, and brushed her hair. She didn't really care how she looked, but wearing dirty, wet clothing could get her sick, and her hair could get in her face while she was training unless it was brushed and pulled back. After putting her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon, she waited for her 'student' to show. She had a wait ahead of her, and eventually fell into a light slumber.

Soon after, the Kuro Neko walked into the clearing. He felt slightly confused. For a while, he thought Momo had just slept in, so, the sight of the ninja resting under the tree was a light shock. The girl looked peaceful, the wind blowing lightly at her hair. The black cat noticed a few cuts and scratches on the girl's arms. He felt curious, but he wouldn't get the chance to investigate. Because just then, Momo's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her slumber.

"Ah, Natsume, your have arrived. Let's begin." she said, rising to her feet.

Most of the training consisted of reveiwing simple techniques/combos. This bored the black haired boy to no end, but the mood soon changed when Momo pulled out two expandable bamboo poles from her backpack. She handed one to Natsume.

"I need to get back to my dorm soon, so let's make this quick. I want to test your hand to hand combat and see how well you do without you alice to protect you." she explained.

_Tsk. This is going to be easy._ he thought.

Momo began with a few simple attacks, obviously barely putting out any effort. Natsume became bored with this so he decided to bump the training up a few notches.

First, he purposely allowed Momo to strike him so he could have an excuse for falling to the ground. When she attempted to hit him while he was 'vulnrable', he quickly blocked it with his arm, and knocked Momo's feet from under her with his bamboo pole.

The orange haired girl was surprised, but reacted fast by somersaulting backwards. Then, she extended her bamboo weapon as far out as she could, holding it against the Kuro Neko's throat. Small beads of sweat dripped from both of their foreheads and down their faces.

Momo pulled the weapon away from the boy, and pushed it back into it's compact shape. "That was a very...unexpected and...clever move. I suppose that is enough training for a little while." Natsume gave a curt nod and tossed her his bamboo pole. After she had tucked both of the weapons back in her back pack, she turned back to the black cat.

"Alright. I did your silly little training. Now you tell me what you know." he commanded.

Momo shrugged nonchalantly. _I suppose you have earned it..._she thought. She moved towards Natsume slowly.Then, just as she walked past him, she whispered into his ear, "I can't tell you everything right now...but I will say this. There are dark forces at work as we speak. And I'm afraid that they are after Miss Sakara."

Natsume's eyes widened in shock. He glanced quickly at the girl and met her stare. He noticed that her eyes where clouded with a threatening darkness, looking somewhere far away. Some place that he wished he could see too, so he could better understand what they where dealing with.

"How can I trust that what you are telling me is true?" he questioned.

Momo paused, staring deeply into his crimson eyes as he stared back at her emerald ones. "What reason would I have to lie to you about this, Hyuuga? If I was the enemy, why would I tell you my plan?" she replied.

Natsume's bangs covered his crimson eyes from view. ..._Not her...damn it! Why her?! Why? What do they want with her?...Kuso!(Shit) God knows that she can't protect herself from anyone...damn..._

"...No..." he murmured. "...No, I won't let those damn bastards lay a hand on her...Never..." his voice grew dark as-well. Momo simply nodded.

"I need you to help me to protect her, Natsume. I can't watch over her all the time...Will you? Will you help me protect Miss Sakara?" she whispered.

The black haired boy quickly looked up at Momo, a determined fire sparking in his eyes. "How can you ask that?! I can't just sit by and let her die! Of course I will!!" he replied.

The orange haired girl smiled softly. "I thought so..." she whispered before turning and walking off into the darkness of the forest, leaving Natsume to stand there in the clearing. The raven haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and took off in the opposite direction.

_Mikan...Mikan...Why does my chest hurt so bad...when I think of you being hurt? Why do you have such an effect on me? ...Do...do I...love you? ...I don't know...All I know is that...I won't let you die...no... I will protect you with my life if that is what it takes...I guess If that isn't love...then I don't know what is..._

--  
**(( Nice chappie, right? Hope you liked it. Yes, yes, I know you all saw the whole 'Natsume ditching Sumire' thing coming, but I had to do it anyway. To keep you all interested, I would like to say that a fight between a very strong person and Momo is on the way, and this unknown person isn't Natsume or the fan club girls again. Please R&R! ))**


	9. Humorous Gauken

****

**Sorry, I'm still working on the Real Chapter 9. But I felt you guys deserved a good little laugh, so here ya go! Please read all the way down to the bottom if you like Humorous Gakuen Alice Roleplays! **

**((Extras inclde: Kitsune: ME, the Author/writer of Ninja Heart! / Loki: My best friend and MEGA Roleplayer / Andou's bennie Hat: One of Tsubasa's many hats! XD ))**

**--**

**Me: How's it going readers? Looks like Natsume and Mikan are going to be spending more time together now, huh? X)**

**Natsume: Shut up, you.**

**Mikan: Be nice, Natsume.**

**Me: Yea. Or would you like your pants to fall down again? (Evil grin)**

**Natsume: Tsk. What-evz**

**Mikan: (Blush) **

**Me: O.O Dude...**

**Mikan: W-what?!**

**Me: And I thought Natsume was a perv. But here you are, thinking about his underpants?**

**Natsume: ((WAS spaced out)) Hn? **

**Mikan: ((MEGA BLUSH!)) I-I-I WAS DOING N-NO SUCH THING!**

**Me: Sure...**

**Natsume: (pokes Mikan) Oi, stop screaming Polka-dots. It's not like you're the first person to daydream about my 'shorts'. (Looks at the screen) Right, Ladies?**

**Ladies: ((SCREAM!)) WE LOVES YA UNDERPANTS, NATSUME-KUN!**

**Mikan: ((Blush)) GGGAAAHHH! Get away! GO! SHOO! Pervert! ((Pushes Natsume, but he doesn't really move cuz he is stronger))**

**Me: NO! You are de Perv, Miss Sugar Queen!**

**Natsume: Hey, don't push me. ((Thinks: What did I do?)) **

**Mikan: GAH! HOTARU, SAVE MEH!! ((Starts crying waterfalls))**

**Me: Ne? Don't cry, Mikan...I ish sorry...**

**Natsume: ((SiGh)) (Huggles Mikan to stop her from crying) ((Glances at me)) I'm not enjoying this...((mutter, mutter))**

**Me: Right, sure you aren't... (rolls eyes)**

**Mikan: ((blush)) Natsume...**

**Natsume: Hn...((kisses Mikan softly))**

**Mikan: ((Kisses Natsume back))**

**Me: O.O Woah, wasn't expecting that...**

**Tsubasa: ((Magically poofs next to me)) Dummy. How could you not see that coming? You thought about it before you typed it.**

**Me: Oh yeah...((Steals Andou's bennie hat off of his head)) **

**Tsubasa: EH?! Gimme my hat!**

**Me: HAHAHA! That will teach you to talk down to the author Andou! XP**

**Tsubasa: ((whimper)) My hat...**

**My Best friend, Loki: (appears out of nowhere) ((Huggles Tsubasa)) There, there, Tsubasa. I still here.**

**Tsubasa: EH? Get away from me, crazy fan girl! ((Poofs away like a geinie))**

**Loki: HEY! GET BACK HERE, GEINIE MAN! ((Runs out of the room))**

**Me: Aww, now I'm all alone...**

**Natsume: Would you stop your whining already?**

**Ruka: Kitsune! (that's me!) Your supposed to be writing a Fanfic right now. Not a roleplay!**

**Me: Oh, yea. Thankies Ruka, I forgot! ((Smiles sweetly))**

**Ruka: Yea, well, SOMEONE has to remind you.**

**Koko: ((Evil grin)) Hey, Ruka has a new Girlfriend! ((Points at me))**

**Ruka: ((BLUSH)) W-wha!? N-no I don't!**

**Koko: Man, Hotaru is gunna be PISSED.**

**Me: Hey, when did you get here anyway, Koko?**

**Koko: ((Shrug)) I let myself in. And the door was unlocked.**

**Me: What door?**

**Koko: ((Points at some random door)) That one.**

**Me: Oh. Wow, Koko, when did you become such a know-it-all?**

**Koko: Uh, I'm a mind-reader, aren't I?**

**Ruka: Uh, guys? THE FANFIC?!**

**Me: Sssshhh. Not now, Ruka-kun.**

**Everyone except Me and Ruka: RUKA-_KUN_? **

**Ruka: ((Blush)) Why me...**

**Me: -Pyon? -Kun? What's the difference? Now stop questioning my authority!**

**Loki: ((Walks back into room)) I couldn't find Tsubasa...((Whimper))**

**Me: ((Huggles my buddy)) There, there. Have a muffin. ((Hold out blueberry muffin))**

**Loki: ((Eats muffin in one bite like the cookie monster)) It doesn't fill the void!**

**Me: ((GASP!)) But it HAS to! The muffin is the ultimate GOOD!**

**Mikan: NO! The Howalon is!!**

**Ruka: That's it! If you guys don't want to take this Fanfic story seriously, I'm leaving! ((Walks out of room))**

**Koko: Geez. What a Drama-King...**

**Natsume: ((Glare)) Hey, watch what you say. That's MY friend, ya know. Say it again and I'll burn you.**

**Me: ((Sigh)) I'll go get Ruka...**

**Loki: You can't leave! Your the writer!**

**Me: Hmmm...((IDEA!)) (Picks up Yo-chan and puts Tsubasa's hat on him with the word: "Author" on it) There we go.**

**Natsume: How does THAT change anything?!**

**Me: Wah? ...Oh, I just thought it would look cute on him! And I was right! **

**((Everyone except me and Yo-chan falls to the ground Anime stile))**

**Yochan: ((Holds up a sign that says THE END on it))**

**Me: Hey, looks your getting the hang of this writer thing!**

**Tsubasa: MY HAT! What did you do to my hat?!**

**Loki: TSUBASA! ((Tackle glomps Andou))**

**Me: Here we go again...**

**END**

**--**

**Well, hope you laughed a little! Hopefully I will finish Chapter 9 soon, but I'm not going to try and put a date when. PLEASE Read and Review my story! ((You don't need to review this silly roleplay. I just wrote it to entertain you guys.)) Bye for Now!**


	10. Say what you need to say to me

**Why does no one Review? ((Sniff)) It makes me feel like a not-so-great writer...**

**Loki: There, there, it'll be all right. I liked your story. ((Huggle))**

**Me: Thankies...but...((Sniff)) It's not the same!!**

**Loki: ((Glares at readers)) READ AND REVIEW, DANG YOU! It's not that hard! Just click on that button at the bottom and type something. Anything! "Update soon!" "I didn't understand this part..." "There is gum in your hair"**

**Me: There isn't any gum in my hair...**

**Loki: ((Sticks a chewed up piece of "Hubba Bubba" gum in my hair)) There.**

**Me: WAH! Get it out! Get it out!**

**Loki: ((Looks at the readers again)) REVIEW. Or else JELLY BEANS will come for YOU in the night!!**

**Me: ((whisper)) Don't scare the readers...**

**Loki: They've been warned...((Evil look))**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ever sense Natsume heard that someone was after Mikan, he had kept a constant visual on her. Mikan was a bit bothered by this, and she didn't hide it either.

Now, the brunette sat under their Sakara tree, and yet again she could feel his crimson eyes staring at her. They weren't filled with anger or hate, and they weren't filled with love either. Mikan couldn't seem to figure out how to describe what seemed to be driving the raven haired boy to follow her around. Looking upwards, she caught a glimpse of Natsume sitting up on a branch of the Sakara tree, looking down at her, before his eyes quickly darted back to his book. She sighed.

"Natsume, you stalker, would you quit following me around?" she groaned irritably up at the boy.

"Tch. Now you now how _I_ feel, whenever you follow _me_ around, Polka. And don't you start thinking I'm I stalker, either. This is _my _tree, and I can sit here whenever I want." he replied, flipping the page of his manga.

Mikan glared at the boy, but chose to pout rather than to argue. ((Note: Personally, I think the result will be same either way.)) "Why _are_ you following me, anyway?" she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Oh, please. Stop acting like you don't want me here." he replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Hn. Then who where you talking to, Polka? You're imaginary friend?"

"I don't _have_ a stupid imaginary friend!"

"Oh. So you have a smart imaginary friend. Well, that doesn't make sense, seeing as your not _that_ intelligent."

Mikan turned away from the boy and crossed her arms. "Fine, say whatever you want! I'm just going to ignore you."

"Oi. You wouldn't be able to ignore me even if I paid you." he mocked.

"..." silence.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Baka."

"..." more silence.

"Don't act like you can't hear me, Polka-dots."

"Hmmpf." she turned her entire body away from Natsume, so that her back was facing him.

Annoyed, the raven haired boy shut his manga and jumped down from his branch, so that he landed right next to the girl. Then, he lightly grabbed the brunette's chin with his forefinger and thumb, so that her chocolate brown eyes where now looking into his crimson ones. Mikan's eyes shot wide open, realizing how close their faces where. A blush creeped its way upon her cheeks, which caused Natsume to smirk mischievously.

Then, in the smoothest way possible, the black cat pulled her face even closer to his and whispered, "So, you still don't want me here, huh?"

This, of course, caused Mikan to grow about seven shades darker red. _I...I can feel his breath...against my cheek...I..can't...move..._she thought, mesmerised by Natsume's gaze.

While the pigtailed girl sat there in a trance, the crimson eyed boy debated weather or not he should move in for a kiss at this point. _Hmm...she would probably get really pissed...but damn it, I'm so close, I can even smell the strawberry scent of her lip gloss. Kuso...I think I'm at my breaking point..._ he thought. But, his thoughts where inturupted when he felt something tapping him on his head.

_What the hell? _he wondered, glancing behind him. He met the gaze of a smirking Momo. _Damn...carrot head is here..._he thought, dropping his hand away from Mikan's face.

"Sorry to break up the party." she muttered, still smirking as Natsume stood up. The crimson eyed boy glared back at the arrogant girl, obviously upset that his semi-romantic moment was interrupted.

"What do you want, Kinomiki?" he demanded.

"Me? Why I was just walking about, looking for a friend of mine. Oh, and look! There she is." she replied, motioning towards the brunette.

"Momo!" Mikan exclaimed, hopping up from the ground. She quickly hugged her friend, happy to be 'saved' from her 'tormentor'. The orange haired girl comfortingly patted her hazel eyed friend on the back. While Mikan mumbled into her friend's shirt about how 'mean' Natsume was, Momo glanced towards the ticked off Kuro Neko.

Smirking yet again, she mouthed the word, 'Jealous?' to him. Natsume's eyes turned into slits as he turned his back on the two.

_Whatever...I don't care..._he thought, trying hard to convince himself of this, but failing. He picked up his manga, and walked off, leaving the two friends to chat.

_Hmm...I just asked him to help me keep an eye on Sakara so nothing bad would happen to her. Looks like he is starting to get rather protective of her heart too._ _This is going to get interesting._ the ninja thought as she watched the boy walk away.

--

(The next day, in class)

Mikan had just walked into class, with Momo not far behind. She greeted everyone, including Ruka-pyon and Natsume. Ruka smiled sweetly back and replied with a kind "Ohayo gozaimasu,((good morning)) Sakara-san."

As always, a simple "Hn." reply from Natsume.

The brunette took a seat next to her friend, Hotaru, and Momo sat near Mikan. This surprised some kids in the class, seeing as the pigtailed girl usually attempted to hug her best friend every morning. Instead, she was turned towards Momo, asking if the green eyed girl could help her with her homework.

Little did Mikan know, that her best friend was secretly becoming upset due to lack of attention. Sure, at first she was happy that the energetic girl wasn't always bugging her and asking her dumb questions, but now she missed seeing her friend show up at her door--wanting to spend time with the inventor. She wouldn't admit it, but she was becoming jealous of all the time her best friend spent with Momo.

Just then, Ruka tapped the inventor on the back. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered the inventor. But sense Hotaru had been bottling up all of her emotions that she had been feeling recently, she accidentally snapped on the animal lover. The violet eyed girl quickly turned around to face Ruka, with her new and improved Baka gun pointed at him.

"What, Nogi?" she glared menacingly at the innocent boy.

"Whoa, I was just going to ask to borrow a pen." he replied, sweat dropping. The blond boy shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Imai and her weapon.

Realizing that she had let her emotions get the better of her, the inventor lowered the Baka gun. "Sorry Nogi..." she muttered.

Ruka studied the violet eyed girl's expression. "What's going on, Imai? You've been acting strange lately." he inquired, a worried look showing in his eyes and in his tone.

The girl glanced at the animal lover, a hurt expression reflecting in her eyes for a moment. This shocked Ruka, and deepened his curiosity. "Nothing is wrong. Your being paranoid, Nogi." she replied, her expression going back to normal. But, this didn't convince the blue eyed boy at all. Then, just as he was about to drop the matter, he caught a glimpse of Hotaru glancing at the two female students next to her, while they where caught up in their conversation. The same depressed look from before reappeared in her deep purple eyes. That's when it hit him.

_She misses talking to Mikan all the time...but knowing Imai, she is probably too proud to admit it. Poor girl. Maybe I should keep her company later on..._ he thought, leaning back in his seat as the substitute teacher walked in.

--

((After class))

The last bell of the day rang, and all the kids filed out of the classroom quickly. Momo and Mikan stayed in their seats, planing a trip to Central town for another day. Mikan turned to her best friend who sat beside her.

"Wanna come with us, Hotaru? I've been saving up, and I have enough for us to get a big box of Howalons! We can all share that way." she asked, smiling towards the Ice queen.

Hotaru finished gathering up her things and stood up quickly, a cold expression on her face. "No, I'm busy." she replied sharply.

Mikan frowned at her friend's actions. "Aw, come on, Hotaru! It'll be fun."

Hotaru turned and began to walk out of the room. "You have Kinomiki to go with, so why are you bothering to ask me?" she shot back coldly. Mikan stared at her best friend as she walked out of the room, shocked that Hotaru would treat her in such a way. She stood up to go after the inventor, but Ruka stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her, Mikan-chan." he offered, before saying a quick good-bye to Natsume and hurrying off after Imai.

Natsume glanced towards the door, watching his best friend leave. _Hn. Didn't expect Ruka to fall for a girl like Imai so quickly...Oh, well. I suppose it means less competition for me...Wait, what am I thinking? That's my best friend, not my rival_... he thought silently.

--

((Hotaru's Lab))

The inventor had entered her lab just a little while ago, and was now sitting in one of her chairs, staring at an old picture of her and Mikan, as they held out a fish they had caught together. It was small, but that didn't appear to bother the young brunette in the photo at all. And surprisingly, the younger Hotaru in the photo was softly smiling as well.

_-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-_

_"Hotaru! I think I got one, but it's really heavy!" young Mikan called, struggling with the fishing pole._

_The young Hotaru calmly walked over and grabbed the net she had brought. Mikan pulled hard on the fishing pole, which caused the fish to jump up into the air and release the hook from it's mouth. Luckfully, Hotaru acted quickly and caught the fish in the air with the net before it could fall back into the water and swim away. _

_"We did it, Hotaru!! We caught our first fish, together!" exclaimed the young brunette as she hopped up and down._

_Looking more closely at the fish in the net, the young Imai realized how small the fish was. "Idiot. THIS was what was 'so heavy'? Its a shrimp." _

_Mikan studied the fish too. "No, I've seen shrimp before. They're smaller and have a redish color to them, Hotaru." she corrected._

_'Idiot' the young Hotaru thought. Just then, Mikan's grandfather walked up with a camera. "Wow, what a fish. How about a smile girls, and hold up your catch!" the old man held up the camera and waited for the girls to get in position. Mikan put an arm around her best friend and gave a big, bright smile as they both held up their small catch. This caused Hotaru to make a small smile herself as the old man took the photo. Once it was fully devoloped, Mikan held it out to her best friend._

_"Here. You keep the picture and I'll keep the fish. That sound fair?" _

_Young Hotaru took the photo and nodded. "I'm getting the better deal, ya know. That fish is so small, it won't even make a tasty snack." she replied._

_Mikan shook her head. "I'm not gunna eat him! He's going to be my pet, Silly!" she smiled as she looked at the fish in the bucket full of water._

_Hotaru sighed as she and Mikan walked back home together. "Your a real idiot, you know that?" she muttered. Putting her arm around her friend's shoulders, she added, "But, I guess your my idiot."_

_Mikan smiled. "Aww, Hotaru..." she replied happily. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-End of Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hotaru stared down at the photo for a long time. _Baka, what are you smiling about? _she thought, a small smile creeping across her face. The inventor's thoughts where interrupted when she heard a loud knock at her door. She quickly hid the photo in her pocket. Once she opened the door, the Ice queen was surprised to find Ruka Nogi standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" she hid her confusion as she spoke.

Ruka smiled softly. "Uh...yea. May I come in?" he asked.

"OK..." Hotaru murmured before she opened her laboratory door wide, and then closing it once the blond haired boy entered. At first, he simply walked about the lab, glancing at this and that, not saying anything.

After a while, the inventor grew impatient and began to question the boy. "Alright, so what are you here for, Nogi?" she asked, sitting back down in her chair.

Ruka nervously scratched his head. "Oh, well, you know me. I just wanted to chat and stuff..." he replied, avoiding eye contact with the emotionless girl. _Bad lie..._ he thought.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at this, obviously not believing a word of what the blue eyed boy was saying.

The animal lover sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "Well, you seemed really upset in class today...and I just wanted to make sure...well, you know...that you where alright and stuff. And if you wanted to...talk?" Ruka mentally kicked himself once he finished speaking. _There is no way I could have sounded more like a total dork right then._ he thought silently.

The inventor wasn't sure if she should be more confused or...touched that the boy actually cared about what she was feeling right then. She stood up and slowly walked over to her window, looking out at the endless sky, trying to find the words in her mind. "You really want to know?" she asked, not looking towards Ruka as she spoke.

Ruka stared back at the violet eyed girl, nodding. "Yea..." he replied.

Hotaru sighed. "You wouldn't understand...it's...complicated..." her eyes drifted off to someplace far away, that couldn't be seen by anyone else.

But, Ruka wasn't going to give up that easily. He walked calmly over to the inventor, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Once she was looking strait at him, he replied, "Try me."

For the longest time they stayed like that, looking into each others eyes, wishing their alice was mind reading so that they could hear what each other was thinking right then. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. As she tried hard to regain control of her raging thoughts, a stray tear slid down her face and landed on the windowcill. Ruka didn't flinch. In fact, he felt relived to see the true side of the usually emotionless inventor.

"She said we would always be best friends...but look at us now. She has a whole new group of friends, while I'm avoiding her and left all alone. I want her to smile...to be happy...I don't want to be her only friend...But I don't want her to stop being my friend either..." murmured the violet eyed girl as several more tears rolled down her face.

She didn't try to wipe them away, she just allowed them to fall, hiding her face with her bangs. Ruka knew he wouldn't be able to bear standing there much longer, while the lonely inventor fell to pieces. Soon, Imai wasn't the only one who was losing control of her emotions. Because before the blond boy had a chance to think, he already had the crying girl in his arms, holding her close to him.

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. The tears stopped flowing, the world stopped moving, and everything fell silent. No one else seemed to exist right then, except the two people that where holding each other so close. Ruka spoke into the silence. "It's alright. I get it...And I don't think that your a horrible person for saying it, either. So, go ahead, cry. Really, I don't mind if you cry. Or if you scream, or if you yell. To tell the truth, the worst thing I think you can do is to not say anthing at all..." he whispered soothingly.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. She could hardly believe everything that was happening. ..._Ruka... _Then, she quickly closed her eyes again as more tears flowed from her dark purple orbs, staining the blue eyed boy's shirt. But he didn't care, as long as Imai was somehow allowing herself, for once, to let all of her self restraint go. Just for a little while, he hoped she would allow herself to let out whatever she was really and truly feeling right then and there.

"...Ruka..." she whispered. "...Thank you..."

The blond haired boy closed his eyes, and whispered back, "Anytime..."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

**Hazzah! I **FINALLY **got to do my RxH pairing! And wasn't it cute? Oh, fluffy-ness all around! X) I'm getting inside everyone single mind of the main Gakuen Alice characters! Except for Yochan...But, maybe I'll do that later. **

**Loki: And Tsubasa!**

**Me: Don't start that again...**

**Loki: NO! I will not be silenced! Tsubasa shall have a chapter all to himself!**

**Me: Well, I do need to mention him sooner or later I guess...**

**Loki: Yes, yes. **

**Me: Oh, and then there is Koko. **

**Koko: Woah. No way you crazy people are getting inside my inner thoughts. THAT is my job! I mean, HELLO, Mind reader! **

**Me: Koko, who let you in?**

**Loki: Uh...well, you see...ehehehe...**

**Me: Loki?! Your CHEATING on Tsubasa?**

**(Tsubasa, some-where far away: YES! CHEAT ON ME! Then maybe you'll stop harassing me...)**

**Loki: I WOULD NEVER! He just knocked on the door and at first I didn't answer, because I was looking for cookies. But then he read my mind and pretended to be a Girl Scout! ((Starts to sniffle)) Don't hate me!! I was so hungry, and he hit my weak spot!! **

**Koko: ((Evil grin)) A perfect plan, I may add.**

**Me: WHERE IS THIS FREAKIN' DOOR EVERYONE EXCEPT ME KEEPS FINDING?!**

**Koko: ((Shrug)) I guess your just out of the loop.**

**Me: How can that be? I'm on Loki's "favorite 5 List"! ((On her cell.))**

**Loki: I don't have 'Alltel' wireless!**

**Me: Oh, yea...**

**Koko: Weirdos. **

**Loki: Hey!**

**Me: No, No. It's alright. H****e should know. He's been inside some dark places in peoples mind... Like Hotaru after Ruka steals all of her recent blackmail on him.**

**Koko: ((Shudder)) Don't remind me.**

**Me: Or Natsume's when he is really pissed at someone.**

**Koko: STOP! STOP! I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO BLOCK OUT THOSE MEMORIES!**

**Me: (("Innocent" Smile)) Or Loki's mind when she is thinking about Tsubasa and all the things she wants to do with him. **

**Loki: ((MEGA BLUSH)) LIAR! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that! **

**Koko: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! ((Holds up a sign that says 'The End' on it))**

**Me: Oh, well. Until next time, Readers! Oh, and see that little button right below me that says "Submit Review"? CLICK ON IT. CLICK THAT GO BUTTON RIGHT THERE RIGHT NOW. TYPE SOMETHING YOU JERKS...pretty please? LOLZ**


End file.
